


Stiles Stilinski's Recipe for the Greatest Summer

by TroubleIWant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, POV Stiles, minor Danny Mahealani/ Derek Hale, post-3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleIWant/pseuds/TroubleIWant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is pretty sure it's going to be a great summer; having Danny join the pack is one of his best ideas yet. But he didn't exactly plan on a certain grumpy werewolf being even more into the idea of Danny hanging out with them than Stiles was.</p>
<p>Or:</p>
<p>Stiles looks from Danny to Derek. Derek and Danny look at each other. Is there… tension? It’s decidedly weird, and Stiles doesn’t want to think too much about it.</p>
<p>He tries to catch Scott’s attention to do a little non-verbal ‘can you believe this?’ but Scott is talking softly with Kira and he catches Lydia’s eye instead. She purses her lips suggestively, tipping her head at where Danny is leaning over the table, Derek’s hand lightly on his lower back.</p>
<p>Stiles watches the scene unfold in horror. There is indeed tension and it’s definitely of a sexual nature. Danny is hitting on Derek and Derek is hitting on him back. Maybe this was not Stiles' greatest idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski's Recipe for the Greatest Summer

It’s one of the first days of summer, so Stiles has the Jeep’s windows down and the radio up. The song is something with a familiar beat, and the warm wind whipping around the cab smells like fresh-cut grass and freedom. 

“I just don’t know that this is a good idea,” Danny says, again, kind of ruining the mood.

“Come on,” Stiles says, turning his eyes from the road for a second to give him a reassuring, toothy smile. “It’s my idea and it’s _great_.”

“Mmhmm,” Danny hums with no sign of conviction. “Getting dragged into researching your nerdy, supernatural junk instead of going to the Jungle and hooking up. Just what I always wanted.”

 Stiles tries another tack. “Look, as one of the few people who know about werewolves, it’s your responsibility to help us keep this town out of trouble, okay?”

“I guess,” Danny says, running a hand through his hair. “So werepanther, eh?”

“Werepanther,” Stiles confirms. It’s a great idea, and this is going to be a great summer.

 

*

 

Derek’s loft is actually really nice this time of year, what with the huge windows letting in all that light and the lack of central heating not resulting in freezing their balls off like in the winter. By the time Stiles and Danny get in, everyone is already waiting.

“Pack, Danny; Danny, pack.” Stiles says by way of introduction. “Lydia, Scott and Isaac you know, Kira’s in our class too, and Malia will be, that’s Peter– ignore him, he’s creepy– and that’s…”

“Cousin Miguel,” Danny supplies with a smirk. Stiles rolls his eyes. The whole shirt thing had been a great idea, actually, but Derek’s going to flip out all over again about being “used like a piece of meat,” and Stiles will get to explain to Danny that while not all werewolves are grouchy jerks, this one happens to be.

“Derek, actually” Derek says, wryly. “That was Stiles’ idea.”

“I guessed,” says Danny, biting back a smile. “Nice to officially meet you.”

And Derek actually _smiles back_. It’s a small smile, but still. Is this some alternate universe? Stiles looks from Danny to Derek. Derek and Danny look at each other. Is there… tension? It’s decidedly weird, and Stiles doesn’t want to think too much about it. 

“Okay,” he says loudly. “So we’re here to do some research, right?”

Derek spares him a familiar, nonplussed glance and says, “Danny, I’ll show you the system we have set up for cataloguing, alright?” He gestures to the table full of books, and Danny comes around to take a look. Ostensibly at the books, but Stiles thinks he’s really looking more at Derek. Like, making-bedroom-eyes looking.

He tries to catch Scott’s attention to do a little non-verbal ‘can you believe this?’ but Scott is talking softly with Kira and he catches Lydia’s eye instead. She purses her lips suggestively, tipping her head at where Danny is leaning over the table, Derek’s hand lightly on his lower back.

Stiles watches the scene unfold in horror. There is indeed tension and it’s definitely of a sexual nature. Danny is hitting on Derek and Derek is hitting on him back.  There is _touching_ going on. Maybe this was not Stiles' greatest idea.

“Uh, are you using this?” Kira asks, pointing to the book of paintings Stiles is skimming through in between staring at Derek and Danny.

“Yes,” Stiles says. Derek laughs at something Danny says, canines flashing.

“You’re looking at it upside down.”

“It helps with pattern recognition!” Stiles explodes, and then backs down with a pathetic “sorry,” at her expression.

“It’s okay, I get it,” Kira says. She looks meaningfully over at the book table where Derek and Danny are sitting side by side. Stiles has no idea what that’s supposed to imply. He’s just antsy and he doesn’t like be interrupted, it has nothing to do with whatever unholy business is going on over there.

Stiles turns the book right side to, and buries his face in it.

 

*

 

“You know, thanks,” Danny says, hours later. The rest of the pack has already left for dinner, and Peter has skulked off to wherever he goes when he's not lurking in Derek's loft. “This really was a great idea.”

“Okay, well, nice to have you on board. Back to the jeep,” Stiles grumbles.

“Actually, I think I should stick around. The organizational system you guys have for notes is, uh, pretty complex and Derek’s going to show me. So.”

Derek glances at them from the couch and Danny gives him a dopey smile and wave.

“You’re unbelievable,” Stiles hisses. “I brought you here to help with saving this town, not to... to watch you flirt!”

“Then you might want to get a move on,” Danny says with a wink. An actual wink!

Stiles slams the door on his way out.

 

*

 

Scott will have his back on this. It’s totally bizarre and wrong. Who does Danny think he is, anyways? Derek is grouchy, and doesn’t really like anyone, and it’s only after you’ve known him for years that he might start being nice enough not to bang your head into things as an intimidation tactic. You need to win him over with jokes and sarcasm; You don’t just swoop in with some ‘oh, I need help with this research’ bullshit and get to be all buddy-buddy with him. That’s just… it’s not how Derek _works_.

He hits the speed dial and jiggles his foot until Scott picks up. “I think Danny’s hitting on Derek. Or possibly fucking him. Like, maybe as we speak,” he says by way of introduction

“Really?” Scott says, just the right amount of shocked. But then: “That’s what Isaac said, and I thought he was just being weird.”

“Ugh,” Stiles cries, throwing himself onto his bed dramatically. Isaac is never wrong about that stuff. It’s like a 6th sense for him. “This is just so… weird!”

“Is it?  Why?” Poor Scott sounds confused. As if the awfulness of Danny and Derek together is unclear to him.

“He’s Derek! He’s… unattainable! You don’t go up to the Mona Lisa and say, ‘hey, this would look nice in my living room’ and just grab it, you know? You don’t just _get it on_ with Derek Hale.”

Scott’s voice is really confused now. “Did you just compare Derek to the Mona Lisa?”

“You know what I mean!”

“No,” Scott says. “I don’t think I do.”

“You know, he’s just… Derek! With the face! And the abs! Come on, Scott, you don’t have to be gay to see that he’s totally gorgeous.”

“He’s kind of hairy,” Scott replies doubtfully.

Stiles groans. The scruff is the best thing on Derek’s face since the not-scruff. What is the world coming to? Does Scott even understand him at all? Are they even still _friends_?

“Maybe you should get some sleep,” Scott suggests.

 

*

 

And Stiles tries, he really does. But Danny’s pretty good looking and Derek is the pinnacle of hotness and they’re probably boning _right now_. They’re probably climbing all over each other, and getting sweaty, and flushed, and feeling each other up, and kissing… As Stiles lays in his own bed, trying to sleep. Alone.

And if Stiles maybe kind of thinks of them getting it on while he theoretically jerks it, he can’t help it, okay? Shut up.

 

*

 

So all that is weird enough for a dozen lifetimes, but then when he and Scott are downtown the next morning something even worse happens.

Danny is in the local coffee shop and he’s sitting with Derek. Like they’re on a date or something! And Derek isn’t glowering at the hipsters in the joint, or staring at his frothy drink like it’s a sin against nature. No, he’s smiling. _Grinning_. Stiles didn’t even know he could look this relaxed, like a fucking ray of sunshine somehow pointed right at Stile’s crotch without actually knowing he’s even there. Derek looks like he’s just a normal guy, out on a date, having a great time. And it’s not supposed to work like that!

“Uh, Stiles?” Scott says.

“What?”

“Can you maybe not… press your face up to the window like that? It kind of looks like you’re stalking Danny.”

Stiles pushes away from where he had been peering into the shop. “Scott, we have bigger issues here! Are you seeing this?”

“They look like they’re having a good time,” Scott says, shrugging.

“Exactly!” Stiles exclaims. “Aren’t you worried that this is some kind of changeling situation? Maybe the real Derek is dying as we speak!”

Scott just rolls his eyes and keeps walking. Stiles jogs to keep up. Okay, so Derek probably isn’t a changeling.

But while a night stand or whatever is something Stiles can maybe eventually get his head around, Danny can’t possibly waltz in and make Derek smile like _that_. Derek is broken and sad and complicated, and if anyone is going to coax a big sunshiny grin out of him isn’t not going to be someone he just met, it’s by all rights going to be someone who’s been there for him at the worst of it. Like Stiles has.

Not that it’s going to be Stiles specifically, of course. He’s just saying, it’s going to be someone who _knows_ Derek, and his deadpan humor, and his temper, and the way his front teeth are just a bit too big. And Danny doesn’t know those things, not like Stiles does.

 

*

 

“Stiles.”

Stiles waves at Derek, and edges around him into the loft. He doesn’t do this often, but it’s also not the first time he’s invited himself over just to hang out, rather than to research. It’s not always this awk… well, no, it’s usually exactly this awkward. Stiles isn’t even sure why he does it.

“He-ey,” he says.

“Hey yourself,” the older man says, a little warily. Like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“So. You and Danny, eh? Are you guys…” he does a little side-to-side bob, poking his pointer fingers together meaningfully. “You know. Dating?”

“We are not dating,” Derek says, strained. “We’re just spending time together.”

“Oh, really. ‘Time together.’ Is that what the kids are calling it these days?”

Derek purses his lips, crosses his arms, and pointedly looks up at the ceiling for patience. “Okay, we’re having sex. Are you happy?”

“No need to get grouchy,” Stiles says. He is not happy. He is the opposite of happy, like twisting-feeling-low-in-his-stomach unhappy, and he’s not quite sure why. “I— we just didn’t know you were, uh, that you swung that way.”

Derek glares. “Well, I do. Should I wear a button?”

So, happy coffee shop Derek is not a permanent change. Big toothy grins are just for Danny and Stiles gets the sourwolf like always. “No, fine, just stay in the closet, that’s great, your invisible bisexuality makes it so much easier on the rest of us.”

Derek does a double take “You’re…?”

“I dunno, yeah. Probably?” Stiles shrugs. That didn’t quite come out as casually as he’d meant it to. It’s just that he’s _not_ exactly sure. How can you be sure unless you try it? And that opportunity hasn’t exactly come up.

Derek is less than impressed. “Well then, hypocrite, why don’t _you_ wear the button?“

“Woah, check out Mr. Sensitive LGBT activist here,” Stiles grumbles, slouching against the table and shoving his hands deep in his pockets. Somehow it’s not the reaction Stiles had been hoping for after his big reveal. “Maybe ‘cause people at school would bully the shit out of me?”

“Danny’s out,” Derek notes. “And as far as I can tell he’s by far the most popular of all your little clique except maybe Lydia.”

“Yeah, well he was popular _already_ , and on the lacrosse team, and you know, Jackson would have eviscerated anyone who said anything. And now he’s with _you_. I mean, if I was dating the hottest guy in town I’d be all over school with it too, jeeze, I’d make a goddamn poster.”

Derek gives him an unreadable look _– backpedal, backpedal_ Stiles thinks.

“But I mean, I’m not doing anyone, so if all of a sudden I’m bi, then it’s just that I want attention, or that I can’t get with girls, and the last year of high school is going to be even more hellish than it’s already shaping up to be.”

“You could get anyone you wanted.” Derek said. Stiles startles, almost slipping off the table.

“You could,” Derek repeats defensively.

“What? Nobody even asks me out,” Stiles says. 

“Well, maybe they don’t think you’d say yes,” Derek says. “Plenty of people don’t bother dating in high school, especially if they’re going places, if they have big dreams. You’re one of those people – why would you date anyone around here if you’ll just be gone in a year?”

That’s a way of looking at it Stiles has never really considered. A year is _forever,_ and then there’s the summer after. He’s barely even thought about college in between all the supernatural crap that’s always happening.

Not to mention, Stiles knows that despite what Derek is saying he’s hardly the catch of the century. He really doubts that fear of rejection is the only thing standing between him and a metric ton of hot ass. Derek is just trying to make him feel better.

But strangely, the fact that Derek’s trying makes it kind of work.

 

*

 

Stiles sees Danny at the coffee shop again. ‘We’re not dating,’ hah, his ass they’re not. This is the second time this week. But then he realizes that the man Danny’s making doe eyes at is blonde. Is most definitely not Derek. Stiles is storming into the shop before he quite stops to think what he’s intending on saying.

“Who’s this?” Stiles demands, glaring at blondie a bit, but mostly at Danny.

“Uh, this is Michael?” Danny says, exchanging confused looks with the guy across from him. “Michael, this is…”

Stiles grabs Danny by the arm and man-handles him back into the hall next to the bathrooms.

“What are you doing?” He demands, shoving Danny at the wall. He’s angrier than he’s been in a long time. “You’re with Derek! I can’t believe you’d cheat on him! I swear, if he finds out and get’s hurt…” He jabs a threatening finger at Danny’s face, made slightly less menacing by the fact that he has to step away to let one someone into the men’s room. And also by the fact Danny has about four inches and 20 pounds of muscle on him.

Danny is visibly less than impressed. “What are you, his dad?”

“I’m his _friend_ ,” Stiles says, surprised that it doesn’t even feel like an excuse. “And he’s already had enough shitty relationships, so…”

“Man, okay – back off! I’m not a monster, we already had the ‘not exclusive’ talk.  I just want to mess around, and so does he.”

Stiles’ eyes narrow. “So, you’re just boning. No strings attached.”

“Yes, fuck-buddies,” Danny sighs, relieved they’re finally on the same page. “I mean, I know I broke up with Ethan because it was getting complicated, but the sex with werewolves is frickin’ amazing. Like, the stamina, the body heat, the kn…”

“Hey, hey,” Stiles interrupts. “Don’t tell me details about your creepy were-sex life, I didn’t ask!” 

“Uh, actually you kind of did.” Stiles glares, but it’s a little true. “Besides, that wasn’t ‘details,’ I mean, take a look at Derek and tell me he doesn’t have stamina in bed. Not a secret, you know? I’m not trying to tell you if he's uncut or something.”

“Augh!” Stiles groans, “Oh my god, why would you say that? …But, is he? I mean,” Stiles gestures meaningfully towards his crotch.

“I just said I wasn’t going to talk about that with you!” Danny exclaims. 

“Good!” Stiles shouts back. “I don’t care, I was just curious!”

“What does that even _mean_?” Danny says.  “Either you don’t care or you… ugh, never mind. You’re Stiles, off-puttingly weird is your normal setting. Just leave us alone, okay? I promise I’m not going to break Derek’s heart before you get a shot at it.” He pushes Stiles away and goes back to the table with blondie.

“What does that even _mean_?” Stiles calls. Before he gets a shot at what?

Danny rolls his eyes as he sits back down with blondie, and proceeds to studiously ignore Stiles.

 

*

 

Stiles goes to Derek’s loft the next day. He just wants to make sure that Derek is okay; not that he doesn’t trust Danny. He’s just …worried? They’re friends, it’s normal to be concerned about each other’s well being.

When he opens the door, Derek just sighs loudly and steps aside. Stiles ducks in, and helps himself to a coke. The other man joins him on the couch and returns to his book, and they settle into a companionable, if slightly awkward, silence.

“You know you can tell me to go, right? If Danny coming over soon?” Stiles offers after about half an hour.

“Oh, he’s with Michael today,” Derek says, and even though Stiles is looking for it there’s no sign he’s angry or hurt.

“You’re not bummed?” Stiles checks, just in case.

“Nah,” Derek says,  “They seem good together.”

 “You’ve been really happy since Danny, though.” Stiles hates to admit it, but it’s true.

Derek sighs, leaning back into the couch. “Well, I like sex. It’s relaxing.” And on that last word he just kind of stretches, muscles rippling like a cat, like someone sensual, someone in touch with his body who is thinking about fucking and orgasms and Stiles is maybe going to actually have a heart attack right there sitting next to him. “And with Danny it didn’t have to be complicated,” Derek finishes.

Stiles clears his throat and tries to get the image of Derek liking sex out of his head. “So, you really don’t want to be in a relationship with him?”

“No,“ Derek pauses, thinking for the right words. “He doesn’t challenge me. Growing up, our parents bantered and joked and argued, and that’s always seemed like how relationships should be, to me. You push each other to be better people. To reevaluate what you know and consider things, not just drift along being comfortable. Danny and I were comfortable, but we could never banter.”

“We banter,” Stiles says.

 “Yes,” Derek says. His shoulders have tensed up, again.

Stile’s takes in the bunched muscles. “I mean, if you’re not with Danny, but you want to relax… do you want to…” Stiles licks his lips, leaning forward. Derek doesn’t take the invitation, but then he doesn’t pull away either, so Stiles closes the last inch between them kisses him.

 It’s soft, and tentative, and honestly a little sloppy. Derek’s scruff feels strange on Stiles’ face, but in a very good way.

Derek pulls away first. “I’m not sure this is a good idea, Stiles.”

“Hey, it’s my idea and it’s great! You _just_ said you like sex and, what do you know, I’m pretty sure I do too. I mean, you can do it with Danny but not me?” Stiles is half hard in his jeans and there is no way Derek can just turn him down cold now.

“I like sex, but with Danny it isn’t _complicated_.”

Stiles takes offense at that. “It doesn’t have to be complicated, I’ll be cool!” Probably. Anyways, if Danny can do no strings attached, he should be able to, too.

“Stiles,” Derek says, whines almost, turning his eyes helplessly away.

“Oh,” Stiles breaths. Derek’s not worried about _Stiles_ being cool.

The next kiss is less tentative, and decidedly more sloppy. Stiles rolls up onto his knees, straddling Derek’s hips to get a deeper angle, licking into his mouth and nibbling at his lower lip and moaning with disappointment when the other man pushes him away.

“Come on, Stiles, don’t. I just said I can’t do this.” Derek is actually out of breath, pupils blown wide with arousal, all loose muscles and flushed skin laid out under Stiles’ hands. 

“Dude, I was totally lying, I’m not going to be cool about this _at all_.”

“Oh,” Derek blinks, and then again when it sinks in: “ _Oh_.”

Their third kiss is the sloppiest, both of them too eager to bother with any finesse. It’s just open mouths and gasping for breaths, it’s tongues and biting and Stiles dragging his mouth down Derek’s neck to hear those hot little moans he makes. And then Derek just stands up like it’s nothing, hitching Stiles more securely around his waist with two hands on his ass, and they don’t even have to stop making out as he caries him upstairs to the bed.

And it is, indeed, a great summer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Technically underage, I guess, but if MTV can pretend that 22 year olds are high schoolers, I can pretend that high schoolers have the emotional maturity of 22 year olds.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [troubleiwant.tumblr.com](http://troubleiwant.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
